Shigekiyo Yangu
The character featured in this article is sometimes referred to as "Fatty". |ja_kanji = 矢安宮 重清(重ちー) |birthname = Shigekiyo Yangū |namesake = Neil YoungHeaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 |stand = Harvest |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 13-14''Chapter 336: "Shigechi's" Harvest (2)'' |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = June 24, 1999''Chapter 342: Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (1)'' |gender = Male |height = |weight = 110 kg |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = |eyes = Blue |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Unnamed Parents Gonta Yangu |mangadebut = Chapter 335 "Shigechi's" Harvest (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 347 People of Morioh Town |animedebut = Episode 92 Shigechi's Harvest, Part 1 |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime, All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} : , nicknamed , is a key character in Diamond Is Unbreakable; featured centrally in "Shigechi's" Harvest and Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life. Introduced as neutral or a minor villain, he befriends Josuke and Okuyasu shortly before he confronts Yoshikage Kira. Appearance Shigechi is a short and stocky teenage boy. Apparently bald, his crown is textured by short spikes, and he has thick, drooping earlobes. He has small, high eyebrows, and youthful features. His teeth are misaligned, and he is missing his left maxillary central incisor. He wears a modified, dark school uniform with studs outlining his chest in two "V"s, and in a line drawn downwards from each angle, touching high points on a serrated cut lining the bottom of his jacket. Personality Shigechi initially comes off as naive or unintelligent, with little thought for the creative use of his powers beyond gathering lost change. He also appears socially inept, being overjoyed at the thought of having friends in Josuke and Okuyasu and giving them without second thought a share of the spoils he acquired through Harvest, if too much money isn't concerned Shigechi is always friendly. Shigechi also held strong familial loyalty, carrying a picture of his mother wherever he went and when facing Kira, he struggled to escape so he could protect his parents from such a menace. Shigechi tends to act quite politely in front of adults, notably deeply apologizing to Kira for almost colliding with him. On the other hand, Shigechi's greediness and possessiveness get the better of him. He couldn't bear the thought of sharing the five million yen he, Josuke and Okuyasu acquired through the lottery with them, and stole the check from them, threatening to kill both if they approached. After his eventual reconciliation, he possessiveness still extends to being unwilling to give money to his friends, but lending it; moreover he was very possessive of his lunch, dropping his polite demeanor for a more confrontational one when he thought Kira was the one to have stolen it. He also had an habit of helping himself with the teachers' coffee and tea stash in order to have free drinks. He is also fairly arrogant about his abilities, and when squaring off with Josuke and Okuyasu he claimed his stand was invincible. He made the same mistake with Kira and faced off against him despite not knowing at the time what Kira's stand powers were, which proved to be his ultimate downfall. Abilities Shigechi's Stand is Harvest, represented by a swarm of diminutive figures of considerable collective power, able to efficiently scan areas for objects set for them to find and/or retrieve. Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable "Shigechi's" Harvest Shigechi, a Second year student at Budôgaoka middle school, was first seen after Josuke followed some of the units of his Stand during a coin collecting spree in fear of finding a potential enemy Stand user. At first Josuke and Okuyasu believed him to be a complete idiot by his strange demonstration of generosity to share the wealth he had just accumulated by Harvest, though Josuke insisted on not taking advantage of his naivete, but instead work together with Shigechi and then equally share the spoils. Soon Josuke and Okuyasu's plan backfired as Shigechi turned on them, insulted at being called an idiot and selfishly not understanding that they deserved the equal share of the money they had all worked for together. This started a wild goose chase after him at which point Shigechi revealed that Harvest's advantage relies heavily on his numerous Stand units. Using multiple attacks from Harvest's men combined with dirty tactics, such as having Harvest inject alcohol directly into the blood stream of Josuke and Okuyasu, Shigechi proved to be a tough opponent. After being subdued, Shigechi finally admitted that Josuke and Okuyasu were indeed deserving of one third each of the money they had gotten together. They then became friends at school. Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life Later, due to an unfortunate coincidence, Shigechi unintentionally changes his lunch with the hand from a victim of Yoshikage Kira. Following Shigechi, Kira manages to take the hand back, but is confronted by Shigechi and reveals his homicidal nature. Shigechi in turn pays with his life for this knowledge before he was able to ask Josuke for help.Chapter 347: People of Morioh Town People of Morioh Town Having managed to leave the group a button from Kira's suit coat, Shigechi's soul is seen ascending by Reimi Sugimoto, and she warns the allied Stand users of his fate. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Shigechi was the 2nd DLC character to be announced for the game. He's a unique character, as his "Stand Mode" is always active. When the style button is pressed, he will instead multiply the amount of Harvests to his side (having 3 waves of Harvest in total, each wave has about 5 Harvests). In exchange for better attacks and range Shigechi needs to have a good amount of Harvests, otherwise his attacks will not be that effective. During gameplay he can throw Harvests at the enemy as a long-range attack, make them attack directly, use them to throw objects (such as a pipe or several screws) over the screen on the enemy's head (similar to his fight against Josuke), and use them to make a barrier to protect himself. He also has a unique way of dashing: he uses Harvest to carry him as he lays back (the same way he escaped from Josuke and Okuyasu during their fight). Next to Iggy, Shigechi is the second smallest character in the game. His HHA causes a giant splash of Harvests onto the enemy and his GHA makes a massive number of Harvests cover the opponent, each one punching into the skin before they all send him flying backwards (both GHA and HHA are similar to how he attacked Josuke and Okuyasu). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Shigechi was confirmed for the game alongside Kira and Akira Otoishi, he is still voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi, altough Yamaguchi previously voiced Forever in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Tournament He is paired with Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Joseph Joestar and Dio Brando. Gallery Manga= Carried by harvest.png|Shigechi is carried by Harvest Shigechipicture.jpg|Shigekiyo with a picture of his mother Kage bunshin no jutsu.png|Shigechi trilocates post-money.png|Wealth changes Shigechi pre-money.png|Shigechi is moved by friendship Soda.png|Shigechi enjoys a soda Fatty's death.jpg|Shigechi unknowingly detonates Killer Queen's bomb, killing him shigechighost.jpg|Shigechi as a ghost |-| Anime= Shigechi looming.png|Shigechi's initial appearance, looming menacingly over Josuke and Okuyasu. Shigechi with his money.png|Playing with the coins he found. Shigechi offers money.png|Shigechi offers half of his money to Josuke and Okuyasu. The Invincible Trio.png|"We're the Invincible Trio"! The trio super rich.png|Shigechi and his friends posing with their hard-earned cash. Shigechi's grin.png|Shigechi gives off a slimy grin, revealing his dubious side. Shigechi's greed.png|Shigechi covets Okuyasu and Josuke's fortune. The bank meeting.png|Shigechi, Josuke and Okuyasu nervously trying to redeem their ticket. Shigechi betrayal.png|Shigechi betrays his friends, revealing his intentions to them. Harvest carrying Shigechi.png|Being carried by his Stand, Harvest. Shigechi taunts the duo.png|Taunting Josuke and Okuyasu after sabotaging the makeshift bridge. Triple Shigechi.png|Shigechi seemingly trilocates under a drunken haze from Josuke. The Hand swiping the check.png|Shigechi is tricked by Okuyasu as The Hand swipes the check away. Shigechi shocked.png|Screaming in terror after Josuke tears up the valuable check. Shigechi getting punched.png|Shigechi gets punched in the face by Okuyasu once his guard is lowered. Josuke pwns Shigechi.png|Being warned by Josuke to never double-cross them again. The trio getting the money.png|Shigechi, Josuke and Okuyasu all receiving their shares of the money. Josuke threatens Shigechi.png|Being threatened by Josuke after making another greedy comment. Shigechi holding his lunch.png|Shigechi holding what he believes is his lunch, which is actually the "girlfriend" of serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Shigechi accuses his friends.png|Shigechi accuses Josuke and Okuyasu of stealing his sandwich. Shigechi attacks Kira.png|Shigechi prepares to battle Kira and his Stand, Killer Queen. Shigechi warns Kira.png|Shigechi threatens to kill Kira with his Stand if he moves. Shigechi exploding.png|Shigechi's face partially exploding from Killer Queen's bomb. Shigechi mangled face.png|Shigechi's face mangled from the explosion. Kira threatens Shigechi's parents.png|Kira threatens to kill Shigechi's parents. Shigechi noble.png|Shigechi nobly vows to protect his friends and family from Kira. Wounded_Fatty.png|Searching for Josuke so Crazy Diamond can heal him Shigechi's last moments.png|Moments away from safety, Shigechi sees Kira for the last time. Shigechi's death anime.png|Shigechi dies after touching Killer Queen's fatal bomb. Shigechi's ghost.png|Shigechi's spirit ascends towards the heavens. Shigechi chase.png|Shigechi featured in the second opening, chase. Shigechi KeyArt.png|Key art of Shigekiyo Yangu. |-| Game= ShigechiASB.jpg|Shigekiyo as he appears in All-Star Battle Shigechi jojoeoh.png|Shigechi's illustration of Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Shigechi.jpg|Shigechi as a figure with Harvest Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Shigechi as listed #9 favorite character, placing over DIO Fatty1.jpg Fatty2.jpg Josuokufatty.jpg Trivia *In Araki's top Ten Favorite Characters in 2000, Shigechi was ranked ninth, listed just above DIO at #10 and being one of three Diamond Is Unbreakable characters featured in the list. *In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, Shigechi has some unique interactions when fighting Yoshikage Kira: **If Shigechi is placed in a match against Kira in his Kousaku Kawajiri form, the latter will express horror at seeing Shigechi alive and well again, believing he had killed him. **If Shigechi is defeated by Kira, he will shout "Josuke!", just like his final words prior to his death. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Main Allies Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil